Des Fleurs sur le Marbre
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Durant 20 ans, Jodie s'est rendue chaque année sur la tombe de ses parents à New Hampton. Mais durant toutes ces années, elle ignorait qu'une autre personne venait déposer des fleurs sur cette tombe .-OS


**Bonjour à tous sur cet OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Rien d'autre à rajouter, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Pine Hills Cemetery**

 **New Hampton,** **É** **tat de New-York**

Ce mois d'août était particulièrement chaud pour l'état de New York. Une rare canicule comme peu l'avait déjà vu s'était installé depuis plus d'une semaine avec un mercure dépassant aisément les 100°F. Le soleil avait jauni les paysages aux alentours de New Hampton. L'ombre des arbres était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait espérer trouver un peu de fraicheur, ce dont ne se privaient pas quelques badauds. Tout le long de la route principale de la localité, les habitants des petits pavillons résidentiels s'étaient cloisonnés à l'intérieur ou restait la journée entière dans leur piscine s'exposant aux dangers des insolations.

Les rues de la petite ville étaient calmes, personne dehors, la plupart des magasins fermés en ce début d'après midi. Les routes de bitumes étaient vierges de toute voiture, le bruit des oiseaux dans les arbres et le chant des cigales dans les avoines étaient les seuls bruits qui rythmaient le centre de la bourgade.

La seule personne qui avait eu le courage d'affronter la fournaise extérieure était une jeune femme qui marchait tête baissé sur le bas-côté de la grand-rue.

Ses cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'au cou en grandes mèches et dégageait bien son front. Sur son nez, était posé une paire de lunettes avec un petit rond en guise de pont qui recouvrait ses yeux bleus gris. Ses lèvres ne dessinaient pas son sourire habituel. Avec ses sourcils droits, son sourire triste et ses yeux qui fixaient le sol, elle avait un visage qui se voulait sans expression, mais qui transposait néanmoins un grand chagrin. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait délicatement un grand bouquet de chrysanthème blanc.

Elle marchait d'un pas lent sur l'herbe sèche qui craquait sous ses pieds, sa main venant de temps en tant essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle se dirigeait en direction de la sortie de la ville en longeant la route.

Elle marcha de longues minutes sous le ciel brulant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le panneau qui annonçait la sortie de la ville. Elle releva la tête pour admirer le lieu qui était sur sa droite.

A la sortie de New Hampton, il y avait un petit cimetière construit sur une petite colline. Les pins délimitaient la nécropole et projetaient leurs ombres rafraichissantes sur les tombes. Les sépultures étaient disposées de manière anarchique, dispersées sur le gazon de la butte. Même si le lieu avait l'air frais et accueillant, elle ne voyait personne ici.

La femme souffla, et prit le petit chemin de gravier qui y menait, ses pas frappant les petit cailloux d'un air régulier. Elle entra dans le cimetière en poussant un petit portail de métal noir qui grinçait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un léger vent frais surpris la jeune femme. Les pins se secouèrent, faisant le bruit d'une assemblée qui se lève pour accueillir quelqu'un. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille en frissonnant, et commença à avancer vers les tombes du sommet.

Là, il y avait surement le plus grand pin de tout New Hampton, perché ainsi sur sa colline, on pouvait le voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il dominait par sa taille les plaines et les campagnes de l'État de New York. Au pied de son tronc massif, une petite tombe en marbre blanc était protégée de la chaleur par ses branches. La jeune femme blonde s'arrêta devant cette sépulture.

Elle était là, debout, des chrysanthèmes à la main, devant la tombe de ses parents.

 _Ci-git_

 _John Starling_

 _1964-1998_

 _et_

 _Nancy Starling_

 _1970-1998_

 _Dead for the Homeland_

Jodie mit genoux à terre et posa délicatement le bouquet de chrysanthème sur le marbre froid. Elle se releva doucement et resta là, à fixer la tombe d'un air inexpressif.

Elle se rappelait quand, enfant, elle venait déjà ici. C'était toujours à cette même période de l'année, lorsque la chaleur d'août était à son apogée, elle venait déposer sur ce même marbre blanc, un bouquet de fleur qu'elle cueillait sur le chemin. Il y'avait toujours le même vent frais dans les pins et le même silence sur la colline.

Elle continua de fixer la sépulture un long moment, finissant même par perdre la notion du temps. En restant immobile, elle pouvait sentir l'air ambiant s'alourdir et le soleil se camoufler derrière les nuages blancs qui apparaissait dans le ciel.

Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, quand elle entendit derrière elle un grincement métallique qui brisa le silence du cimetière. Au début, elle ne bougea pas mais elle sortidoucement de sa torpeur quand elle entendu que le nouvel arrivant marchait vers elle. Elle se tourna lentement pour voir un homme qui marchait entre les tombes et escaladait la colline.

C'était un homme âgé, dans la soixantaine certainement, avec une tête rectangulaire. Ses cheveux gris étaient assez courts et étaient assortis à sa belle moustache imposante. Comme Jodie, il portait une paire de lunettes, même si les siennes étaient plus carrées. Elle reconnue immédiatement les traits de son supérieur malgré l'obscurité des ombres des pins.

-James ! S'exclama Jodie de surprise.

L'agent du FBI, en entendant son nom se releva la tête et continua la montée de la colline. En quelques pas, il arriva en haut et s'arrêta devant Jodie. Les deux se fixèrent quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Mais…mais…, balbutia-elle, Que fais tu ici, James ?

-Comme toi, répondit-il. Je suis venu ici pour honorer le vieil ami qui est enterré ici.

James soupira d'un air triste et sortis deux belles fleurs mauves d'un sac en plastique. Il avança devant la tombe, s'agenouilla et posa deux liserons à côté des chrysanthèmes pour les deux occupants du caveau.

Le silence retomba sur la colline. James, lentement se releva.

-C'est vrai, murmura Jodie, j'avais oublié que vous et mon père aviez été collègues un long moment, jusqu'à sa mort. Excuse-moi pour ma réaction, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici surtout.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit James avec empathie, je sais que ce jour est important pour toi. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester seule. Déjà quand tu étais petite, tu voulais déjà l'être pour te rendre ici.

Jodie eu un petit sourire.

-Non, non. En fait, je m'apprêtais à partir. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant. Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps à cet endroit, ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir… Et puis, les nuages noirs envahissent de plus en plus ce ciel bleu, je pense qu'il va y'avoir de l'orage.

James lui tapota l'épaule et les deux commencèrent à descendre de la colline. Le vent se rafraichissait de plus en plus, la belle lumière d'été avait été remplacé par une illumination grisâtre filtrée par les nuages. Des petits clapotis commencèrent à se faire entendre partout sur la colline : une légère pluie tombait sur les feuilles des arbres en créant une mélodie répétitive.

Jodie tendit la main pour sentir les gouttes, elle soupira et sortit un petit parapluie blanc de son sac. Elle le déploya afin qu'elle et James puisse être protégé de cette pluie. Pressant le pas, ils sortirent rapidement par le petit portail noir de jais pour vite se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit sec.

En sortant, ils ne virent pas la belle femme blonde qui s'était stratégiquement cachée à l'ombre des pins. La femme eu un petit sourire quand elle les vit partir et, en sortant un parapluie noir, s'engouffra dans la nécropole. Désormais, hors de sa cachette, le faible rayonnement lumineux laissait mieux voir cette mystérieuse personne.

Dans sa main droite, elle tenait délicatement une belle fleur jaune. Avec son sourire malicieux et son nez fin, elle avait un magnifique visage. Si quelqu'un avait été dans ce cimetière, il aurait immédiatement reconnu Chris Vineyard, l'actrice qui semblait avoir mystérieusement stoppé sa carrière il y'a peu. Ses lèvres dessinaient son sourire habituel et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés.

Elle ne regarda aucune des tombes sur son chemin, se contentant de garder le regard fixe vers le haut de la colline. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle arriva devant la tombe blanche en dessous du grand pin qui l'épargnait des gouttes.

Vermouth… pour certain, ce n'était qu'un délicieux vin des plaines italiennes, mais pour d'autre c'était le nom de code d'une femme dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté. Elle faisait même trembler ses collègues qui étaient pourtant des assassins, des criminels et des maitres chanteurs. Sous la peau d'une grande actrice à la renommée mondiale, se cachait un monstre inhumain qui, pour certains, ne pouvait ressentir qu'une émotion : Le plaisir dans le meurtre.

Pourtant Vermouth était capable d'avoir de nombreuses émotion, mais la plupart n'était que joué afin de parfaire ses déguisements et piéger ainsi ses victimes.

Cependant, il y avait une émotion qu'elle ne jouait jamais.

C'était le respect dans l'adversité.

Que ce soit pour cet ange qui l'avait sauvé sans raison apparente à New York, pour ce Cool Guy qui avait déjoué tout ses plans dans ce port…

Et elle avait un profond respect pour le père de cette Jodie Starling.

D'un geste gracieux, elle déposa une belle jonquille du couleur du soleil qui contrastait gravement avec le ciel désormais grisâtre. Oui, elle respectait cet homme qui avait été la première personne à la suspecter d'être un membre de l'organisation. Le premier à avoir mentionné le nom de « vermouth » dans un rapport du FBI. Ça avait été la première personne à créer ce fameux rapport sur elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, cet homme s'était approché de ses secrets les plus noirs et sensibles. Des secrets dont personne ne devait connaitre la seule existence. Comme Icare, il s'était brulé les ailes…

-A secret makes a woman, woman

Un éclair tomba de l'autre coté du fleuve, faisant trembler l'entièreté de la vallée. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se retourna et commença à dévaler la colline.

Oui, ses secrets étaient bien gardés. Personne n'avait à les savoir. Elle les savait gardés, et était sur que personne n'en avait connaissance.

Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret si l'une d'elle est morte…

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cet OS. A la base, ça devait être le premier chapitre d'une histoire d'une dizaine. Mais, j'ai finit par garder que le prologue et en ai fait un OS. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendent une suite à "5 lames pour un meurtre", j'ai pas l'envie de l'écrire en ce moment, mais ça va me revenir.**  
 **Aller! A la revoyure**


End file.
